


Silminnäkijä

by ThoseDaysThatWill



Series: The Organizations [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Organized Crime, Hitmen, M/M, Nashville Predators, SO MUCH FLUFF, back to our regularly scheduled fluff, implied offscreen violence, piles of fluff everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseDaysThatWill/pseuds/ThoseDaysThatWill
Summary: "That's unfortunate, but you know how to take care of witnesses. It happens, we deal with it." Pekka was shaking his head. Juuse couldn't see him, but he just knew he was.Juuse sighed, "Yes, sir. But... this isn't exactly a witness. I mean, I guess she was, kinda.""Explain." Pekka's tone was short and sharp. Juuse knew he had run out of leeway.





	Silminnäkijä

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katielynn94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katielynn94/gifts).

> Katie offhandedly suggested this one day, but probably doesn't even remember saying it.

"Is the job done?" That was how Pekka answered the phone. No hello, none of that, right to business. 

"Yes, sir." Juuse replied, though there was some hesitation in his voice.

Pekka grunted a little. "Good. I'll let him know. You're on your way back?" 

Juuse took in a deep breath, "Yes, but..." 

He could hear Pekka sit up abruptly, "But _what?"_

"There's a... _complication, _sir." 

Pekka sighed, "We don't _do _complications. You told me you were ready to go out on your own and that's what I told the boss. Are you in a place you can talk?" 

"I _am _ready. I did the job! _You_ would have run into the same problem." Juuse huffed, "Yes, sir, I can talk."

Thankfully, Pekka ignored the small outburst. "Without too many dramatic flourishes, tell me _exactly_ what happened."

Juuse took in a slow deep breath and let it out, before he started telling the story, "I found the house with no problem, and I waited until he was alone. It was easy to pick the lock in the back gate, like you said. No one could see me from the street. The back door was unlocked, and I went in. He was sitting on the couch, watching TV. He didn't know I was there until it was too late. I used my silencer and it only took one shot. No casing, no fingerprints, nothing. So now he's dead and I'm looking around for money or anything worth taking, like the boss said I could. But the house wasn't as empty as I thought it was." He paused, taking in another deep breath.

Pekka jumped in, "_Fuck_. That's unfortunate, but you know how to take care of witnesses. It happens, we deal with it." He was shaking his head. Juuse couldn't see him, but he just _knew _he was. 

Juuse sighed, "Yes, sir. But... this isn't _exactly_ a witness. I mean, I guess she was, _kinda_."

"_Explain_." Pekka's tone was short and sharp. Juuse knew he had run out of leeway. 

"I'm out in the driveway. Will you come out here?" He asked. _Asked_, not demanded, not ordered. He could push Pekka pretty far, he had learned from experience, but not _too _far. Not while they were working. And he'd hit the limit. When he didn't get a response, he looked at his phone to find out he'd been hung up on. With a sigh, he got out of the car and leaned against the driver's side door, waiting. 

Sure enough, Pekka, barefoot and shirtless, came out of the house and made his way over to him. "If you brought a witness home..." 

Juuse didn't say a word, he just opened the back door of the car to reveal a large open-topped box that he had managed to secure in with the seatbelt. He moved out of the way and gestured that Pekka look inside, which he did. And the groan that came from him was louder than _anything _Juuse had heard him make. And he thought he'd heard him get loud. 

"That is a _baby_. You brought-- you _took_\--" Pekka just shook his head, speechless for what Juuse was sure was the first time in his life.

"Well, I couldn't _leave_ her there with a dead guy." He pointed out. 

"Yes, you could! You absolutely could leave her right there." Pekka snapped. "What are you going to _do _with her?"

Juuse shrugged, "I didn't really think about that, sir." 

Pekka sighed, closing his eyes. "Of course you didn't. We shouldn't be out here talking about it. Bring her inside." He turned and headed for the house without a second look at either of them.

By the time Juuse had carried in the box into the living room, the baby had woken up and had started to fuss. He carefully deposited the box on the couch and reached in to pick her up. He had heard somewhere that you need to support a baby's head when you pick one up. He wasn't sure if that was just newborns or all babies, and he had no idea how old this one was, so he put one hand under her neck and the other under her back. She didn't cry, so he assumed he was doing something right. He figured out how to hold her against his chest and was surprised when she picked her head up and looked around. She had stopped fussing and instead reached up for him, giggling and babbling. Her eyes, wide open with her smile, were bright blue, and the small amount of hair that had grown in seemed to be so blonde it was almost white. He smiled, "Hey there. You're okay." He turned towards Pekka, speaking to him, "She can--" He did a double-take, cutting himself off. 

Pekka was standing about two feet away from him, with his arms crossed, but he wasn't angry. He wasn't happy either. Juuse wasn't sure exactly _what _he was. He thought he knew every mood Pekka had, but he'd never seen _that_ look from him. Whatever it was, though, created a strange feeling in his stomach, yet another thing he didn't have a name for. He raised his eyebrows, "Sir?"

Pekka shook his head, "Not 'sir', not right now." 

Juuse smiled. When they had decided to move in together, to formally call themselves a couple, Pekka had only _one_ rule. There were two instances-- and _only _two-- when Juuse was to call him 'sir', one of which was when they were working. Clearly he was telling him this had moved from job, to something else. "Okay, then. _Pekka_, come here and see her." 

He sighed, but took the couple steps over to them, looking down at the baby and then back up at Juuse, "I know what you're thinking." 

Juuse looked up at him with a grin, "The boss said anything I found in the house that I wanted, I could take." 

"He didn't mean a baby." Pekka pointed out.

"He didn't say he _didn't _mean a baby." Juuse countered. "And we could be good parents." 

Pekka barked a laugh, "We could? In the list of professions that make good parents, do you often see 'hitman' listed?" 

Juuse huffed, "It means we can protect her. No one would dare lay a hand on her with us around. If I had left her there, what would have happened? One of the dead guys' associates would have taken her, or no one would have found her in time, or the police would take her. Anyway, in all of those cases, she would have been raised _Swedish_. We're saving her! None of that is as good as _us_ taking care of her."

Pekka sighed, but Juuse knew from experience that it wasn't his 'you idiot' sigh, but more like his 'you're lucky you're cute' sigh. Juuse could handle that. "And what about her family? If they come looking for her?" Pekka asked.

Juuse frowned and thought about that for a moment. He looked down at the baby to see she had been comfortable enough to have fallen asleep against his shoulder. That steeled his resolve. "We know her mother can't because that asshole killed her, which is why we had to deliver the justice the courts didn't in the first place. And if he even has family, they won't want her. And her mother didn't have any family except the Organization and, well, that's us. And even if there's someone that doesn't like it, no one is going to come after _you _because they're not stupid and have a death wish. Or maybe they do, but you and I can take care of that." 

Pekka wrapped an arm around his shoulder, gently petting his hair, "You see things so clearly, don't you, lover?" 

Juuse couldn't help but curl into him, holding the baby between them, close and protective, "It makes sense, doesn't it?" He looked up at at him, maybe slightly doe-eyed, but he he swore couldn't help that. "Unless... Is there another reason you're hesitating?" 

Pekka raised an eyebrow, "Such as?" 

Juuse looked down, bowing his head just a bit, "Such as.... you don't think I'd be good at it. Or... you don't want a baby with me. Or--"

"Stop." Pekka interrupted, "I've told you I don't like the demure act. Use it on someone that doesn't know you as well as I do. Look at me." 

Juuse flicked his eyes up to meet his, sharp and determined, "Yes, _sir_." 

Pekka laughed, "There's my lover. You know _exactly _what I think of you and how much I love you. You know you've awoken something in me that I thought had been long since traded away for _other_ wants and desires. And you know damn well, I'll give you anything you ask me for. But I want to be sure what you're asking me for, you really _want_." 

He was right, of course, Juuse did know all those things. And he knew something else, too. He knew exactly which button to push whenever he needed to hear them again. It wasn't that he was insecure, it was something of a game they played, both well aware of it every step of the way. There had never been a power imbalance, even if there probably should have been. No, maybe that wasn't true, but the imbalance was only that Pekka seemed to genuinely struggle with saying no to him. And they both knew it.

Juuse took in a deep breath, "I want to keep her."

Pekka looked down at the baby and then back up to Juuse's eyes, "Alright. Then she's ours."

Juuse smiled brilliantly, "I love you."

Pekka seemed to attempt to resist the smile for a fraction of a second before returning it, "You always say that when I give in to you."

"That's not true, I say it _other_ times." He gave Pekka a pointed look.

Pekka chuckled, "You don't think I'm giving into you _there_, too?"

Juuse smirked, "I think you get exactly what you want there, _sir_."

Pekka tisked at him, "Now is not the time, my slut." All the same, he leaned in to kiss him, brief but passionate. "Now, there's a lot she's going to need. We'll make a list of items and I'll send Eero shopping. We'll also need to find a doctor, I doubt she's had a check-up recently. And I know a very good forger than can make up a birth certificate for her. I'll call him, while you start thinking up what name you want to give her and figure out how old she is." 

Juuse couldn't help the smile. Now _that _was _his _lover at work. Pekka was a planner, perfectly meticulous every time he had a task to get done. And it didn't matter the task, anything from grocery shopping to a hit, it was planned and neatly ordered. Juuse, of course, was nothing like that, but he strived to be, at least while he was working. Checklists were important. Pekka said that was why he'd never been caught, and Juuse tended to believe that was true. 

The baby shifted in his arms, making very soft murmuring sounds in her sleep. A name. He hadn't thought of that. They had no idea what her given name was, but the birth certificate would need a new one. He searched her face, what did she _look _like? Names floated through his mind and were each dismissed. Too common, too strange, not right, not good enough. Naming a person wasn't like naming a gun. That was easy, because if the name got old, you got a new one. You couldn't do that with a person. He had been told _once_ he probably shouldn't do that with his guns either, but hitmen supposed to be a little odd. It came with the job. People who liked to point it out too loudly didn't live long. 

Attempting to figure out how old she was, by what milestones she was able to do, proved more difficult than he expected. He figured the doctor would be able to guess it better than him, but it would be hard to explain why he didn't know how old his own child was. Once she had woken up, he laid her on a blanket on the rug and watched to see if she could turn herself over. Instead, she laid there and laughed at him. He turned her over onto her stomach and she flailed her arms and legs, almost like she was swimming. He was annoyed to find that wasn't a milestone on any list. But since she could hold her head up like a champ and she babbled back at him, he decided she was somewhere between four and five months old, which is what he told Pekka. 

They made a list of every conceivable baby-care item they would need, and then some. Juuse scoured the internet for lists and suggestions, while Pekka noted each item down. Important things like a crib and a carseat and a highchair topped the list, but clothes and toys were just as necessary. The list was extremely long, and Pekka pointed out it would be extremely expensive. Juuse just shrugged, it wasn't as if they didn't have the money. Their job might not have been ideal for parents, but it did pay well. She'd be hungry soon, and websites gave them ideas on what she'd be able to eat, and that was added to the top of the list. Pekka made the call to their associate, an underling that often did their grunt work, and emailed him the list, ordering that at least the top half of the list was to be delivered within two hours. If Eero did or didn't want to help him, of course he agreed to do it. He wasn't brave enough to turn him down. 

That settled, Pekka continued with his checklist, "What is her name?" He asked.

Juuse sighed. He was stretched out on the couch, with the baby laying on his chest. He'd been looking at her for over an hour, but he hadn't been able to discover what her name was. He was about to tell Pekka just that, when instead he heard himself say, "Aliisa." He was surprised to hear how certain his voice sounded, and how certain he felt. That, he was positive, was her name. "Alli." He added, with a grin. He knew Pekka wasn't overly fond of nicknames, which was all the more reason she needed one. And he'd call her that too, Juuse knew, but only in secret. 

Pekka paused and then nodded, "I like _Aliisa_." He made a note in his phone and then looked up, "Saros?"

Juuse looked over to him, and almost said 'what' as if he'd been called, but light dawned just in time and his shook his head, "Rinne." 

Pekka raised an eyebrow, "You found her." 

Juuse shook his head again, "_Rinne_." 

Pekka sighed, but Juuse could see the smile quirking at the very edge of his lips, "Do you have something else you want to say?" 

"Do you?" Juuse raised an eyebrow at him. 

Pekka moved to sit on the edge of the couch, resting a hand on the baby's back. He spoke soft, his eyes never leaving Juuse's. "My name is a dangerous one. I have made a lot of enemies over the years. You know my reputation in Finland, but they don't think the same of me in Sweden and in Russia and the rest of Europe. It's not a name to flash around outside of our country, and maybe even not outside of Oulu. Not all of my enemies are foreign." 

Juuse shook his head with a little smile, "I know all that. Don't forget I took care of some of those enemies for you. I'm not afraid of what your name means, and she won't be either. It's her name. And..." 

"And you want it, too." It wasn't a question. 

Juuse nodded, never breaking eye contact. He'd been thinking about it for a while, of course. Maybe since the first time they'd been together, maybe even a little before that. And he knew, honestly, he already had it. Every time Pekka told him he loved him, it was there. Every time he called him _his, _it was there. He didn't need the formal word, but that didn't mean he didn't _want_ it. And Pekka knew that. 

"It's yours." Pekka stated, simply. "It's been yours, ever since you've been mine." 

Juuse smiled, "I love you." He quickly added, "Don't tell me it's because you gave in. Just tell me you love me." 

Pekka chuckled as he leaned in, kissing his cheek, and whispered beside his ear, "I love you more than anything. _Both _of you."


End file.
